This Is The Life!
by Shermie
Summary: Silly vidficcy to Weird Al's song of the same name. Ahh, the joys of money! ~_^


I do not own GundamWing nor do I own this song. Enjoy and remember to review! ~Shermie  
  
"This Is The Life"  
by Shermie  
  
  
Treize Khushrenada is seated at his massive oak desk looking over important war stuff with his little army men. The army men in blue were OZ, the army man painted magenta with the little whip was Epyon, the white and blue striped one was Wing ZERO, the black one Deathscythe... you get the idea. He made a thoughtful looking face and moved the big blue army man over the black cloth with the white polka dots.   
  
"Hmm... If I move Tallgeese II over this way with my minions...errr I mean SOLDIERS..." He moved the little blue army men behind his 'Tallgeese II'. "...then I can effectively get to the Libra...." He moved the 'Tallgeese II' over to four really big diamonds that he had tied together. He grinned. This plan was way better than the last one. With a confident smile, he sipped on his Juicy Juice... but in doing so, his arm knocked over a teal army man. The teal army man bumped into his 'Tallgeese II' army man, making the 'Tallgeese II' army man fall down.  
  
"Well that would suck a lot..." He mused, still sipping on his Juicy Juice. "Good thing the little Dragon will be distracted by these!" The leader of OZ held up a manilla envelope decorated with little pink hearts addressed to a certain Chang Wufei. "If seeing me naked isn't a distraction, I don't know what is!" He patted the envelope containing photos of himself in various states of undress and smiled wickedly... sucking up the last of his juice, making that annoying sucking sound.  
  
"Treize-sama, your dinner is ready, and your bath for afterwards is prepared." Lady Une said, walking into the big room.  
  
Treize looked up from his toys... er strategy items and smiled. "Ahh good! Send it in!"  
  
Lady Une nodded.  
  
Suddenly music came out of nowhere... Treize smiled and hopped onto his desk.  
  
Treize: "I eat fillet mingon seven times a day, my bathtub's filled with Perrier! What can I say? This is the life!"  
  
Lady Une smiled and bounced to the silly music, whipping out her credit cards.  
  
Lady Une: "I buy a dozen cars when I'm in the mood, I hire somebody to chew my food!" She patted a random OZ soldier's head.   
  
Treize: "I'm an uppity mobile dude!"  
  
Treize & Une: "This is the life!"  
  
***  
  
Duke Dermail stood at his podium infront of the Romefeller Foundation smiling happily with Tsubarov beside him. The Foundation watched in horror as the two broke into song as well.  
  
Tsubarov: "They say that money corrupts you, but I can't really tell!"  
  
Duke Dermail: "I've got the whole world at my feet and I think it's pretty swell!"  
  
***  
  
Zechs sat in his cool throne/captain chair thingie on the Libra and grinned sexily as a sign lit up near his chair. It read 'Now Serving 198754521985307'. With a smirk, he continued the...weird little song that was spreading through the GundamWing cast.  
  
Zechs: "I've got women lined up outside my door, they've been waiting there since the week before. Who could ask for more!?" He shrugs, then smiles as Noin sits herself in his lap. "This is the life!"  
  
***  
  
Trowa and Quatre sat in silence as Sally left the room to use the 'Little Po's room'. Quatre looked at Trowa longingly. "Ohh Trowa..." The blonde Arabian sighed. Trowa smiled ever so slightly and grabbed Quatre's hands.   
  
"Ohh Quatre..." Trowa said softly, looking into Quatre's eyes. "I have something I need to tell you..."  
  
"Yes?" Quatre asked expectantly.  
  
Trowa cleared his throat as music filled the shuttle. "You're dead for a real long time, you just can't prevent it."  
  
Quatre grinned and held up a wad of cash. "So if money can't buy happiness, I guess I'll have to rent it!"  
  
The two ran off to get their mobile suits and do what all pretty gay boys do... They went shopping!  
  
***  
  
Heero Yuy read over the newpaper and sighed. He was getting really tired of reading about himself. He put the paper down and sipped his coffee bitterly. Then.. that weird music filtered through the air. Shrugging, he contributed to the madness.  
  
Heero: "Yeah everyday I make the front page news, no time to pay my dues."  
  
Duo ran in with four big shopping bags, laughing hysterically, showing off all his new footwear to his koi.   
  
Duo: "I got a million pair of shoes! This is the life!"  
  
Heero nodded before knocking all the shoes out of his way and tackling Duo.  
  
***  
  
Dorothy Catalonia hosed her car down, smiling. The radio station became all staticy befre some odd song came on. With a slight grin and petted her car lovingly.  
  
Dorothy: "I got a solid gold Cadillac, I make a fortune while I sleep. You can tell I'm a living legend, not some ordinary creep!"  
  
Her eye brows twitched ever so slightly at the last few words she said.  
  
***  
  
Relena Peacecraft smiled with malice as she patted Pargan on his head. She didn't have a cat, so he was going to have to do. She looked out the window at Sanc Kingdom with evil intent right before she burst into song as well.  
  
Relena: "I'm the boss, the big cheese! I got this town on it's nubby little knees! I CAN DO JUST WHAT I PLEASE, THIS IS THE LIFE!!!"  
  
With an evil laugh, she tossed Pargan aside and hit the "KILL EVERYTHING" button and she...along with her crappy country... went up in smoke.  
  
***  
  
On a bright sunny day, on a peaceful hillside, Relena's casket was dropped haphazardly into a hole dug into the ground. Everyone was pleased. So pleased, infact, that they finished their big song off.  
  
Treize(hands on his hips): "That's right, I'm the king!"  
  
Lady Une(holds one finger up): "Number One!"  
  
Tsubarov(whips out a Kleenex with a big 'T' on it, waving it around): "I buy monogram Kleenez by the ton!"  
  
Duke Dermail (folds his arms): "I pay the bills, I call the shots!"  
  
Zechs(flips his hair and smirks): "I grease the palms, I buy the yachts!"  
  
Trowa(deadpan): "One thing I can guarantee..."  
  
Quatre(waves some money around): "The best things in life? They sure ain't free!"  
  
Duo and Heero(doing naughty things to eachother behind a tree): "Such a thrill just to be me!"  
  
Dorothy(Victory sign): "This is the life!"  
  
*************  
~Owari~  
*************  
  
...Yes, I know I'm insane. No need to tell me. =^_^=  
Review if you want(hint hint)  
  
~Shermie 


End file.
